In Darkness Piece
by lirael21
Summary: when Sakura is ordered by Li to kill Kenshin, the result can be disasterous


*In Darkness Piece* a CCS fanfic by crazywiccangirl  
  
a/n: In this fanfic I've included characters and ideas from many different mangas and books and belongs to their respected authors. Btw: I only 13 and its my first fanfic so excuse the grammar problems ( *******************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura glanced around, her hazel eyes never missing a thing. It was like a ghost town, the place deserted-looking and trash littering the ground. Her sensitive ears picked up joyful noises and celebrations the next street over, but this place was untouched by the festivity. It wasn't much to look at anyways, just some shops that seem to be like they were half bankrupted, so obviously people who wanted a good time avoided this street. It was night and the darkness had covered everything, shadowing the corners.  
  
It was so dreary and empty Sakura desperately wanted to leave the place and forget about the whole thing. But no, Sakura had a job to do and the assassin didn't like to leave things undone. She sat down, lotus-styled, on the roof of an obviously empty restaurant. Sakura picked this spot, because it gave her a nice view of the whole street. She shifted her bag a little closer and steeled herself once again against the bone-chilling wind that whipped her hair crazily around her face. She took one hand out of her pocket and roughly pushed aside the brown hair that obscured her vision. A pair of squinted eyes looked around once more. She could hardly see, but she calmly waited.  
  
Earlier this day she had promised Misao that they would go together to buy a dress for Misao. She had been so excited, though it was not shown on her face. Aoshi had finally asked her out and Sakura was so happy for her. But Syaoran just had to call her to finish a business! And without a word of 'please' or 'thank you', only that calm voice that irritated Sakura so much telling her what to do. Sakura didn't like to be pushed around and she definitely didn't like disappointing her friends. But thankfully though Misao was angry she knew what Sakura's job was and didn't ask any questions. If it hadn't been for the money Sakura would've killed the man for just the pleasure.  
  
" Li's getting too full of himself. I should really do something about it before he starts making me call him boss." Sakura laughed though her eyes shone with anger.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise. Quickly, she picked herself up almost stumbling over the rough rocks that covered the roof. Her anger washed all over her. She had always prided herself on her graceful movements. Just thinking about Li always made her tipsy with anger. Cursing she leaned over and winced as she scraped her hand across the jagged ledge. Sakura glared around about to some serious damage to the person who kept the assassin waiting for at least 5 hours now. She found the source of the noise.  
  
A man came out from a trash bin. He moved quickly, glancing around for an unseen enemy. Sakura's anger disappeared instantly as she muffled a laugh. Her employer paid her 2 million just to get rid of some dirty hobo?! Li certainly is growing unpredictable. She shook her head, amused, focused her view and almost laughed again.  
  
He wore a T-shirt with something illegible scribbled over it and something like a long skirt, though it could've been just some really wide trousers. His scruffy hair that looked incredibly gross and greasy hanged in messy locks down to his shoulder. Sakura was sure that if she got any closer she would definitely smell the scummy "perfume" that she could almost see oozing out of him.  
  
Sakura was prickling with curiosity, but that was almost as dangerous as fear itself. She didn't know what this man was capable of and seeing his fear, she knew it could drive him to extreme ends.  
  
To confirm the man, she quietly took out a picture from her bag. Yup it was a match. She then slide out a case, opened it, and carefully placed a poison-tipped dart into a long reed. Li had given her the darts. He didn't say what kind of poison he had put on the tips, but he handled the case with care and told her almost cautiously to never touch the tip. Sakura had been confused; she thought the man didn't care whether she ends up dead or not as long as she had done the job. Sakura grew irritated, it was probably because she was a valuable tool and Li knew it.  
  
She sighed and with calmness she formed the flame in her mind. All her thoughts disappeared in that flame. It formed a wall, an icy mountain, standing in the way of her and her emotions. She felt empty like a cloud, the void always did that to her. She looked down. The man was starting to move away from his "home", muttering like a mad- man about redemption or something like it. Sakura narrowed her eyes again, placed the end of the reed against her chilled smile. She took on an iced- complexion. She blew into the reed, gently but firmly. Sakura moved her pale face, her hands still holding the reed gently, ready to blow again if the first one didn't do the job. For a second, the man glanced. He saw a solitary figure silhouetted against the bright glow of the moon. He felt fear accomplied by a prickling pain in his right arm. He looked at his stubbled arm and to his horror, he saw a black dark fletched with red feathers prodding from the crock of his arm. He turned back, looking again at that figure. "No no!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, his voice magnified by the emptiness of the street. He felt a paralyzing sensation gripping his right arm. He looked down again. The dart did not draw blood, but he knew he was done. A tiny prick was all it needed. He collapsed. Sakura watched, fascinated. That poison had struck the man like an attacking snake, all black and red as blood. She was slightly amused when the man screamed. Sakura was shocked to think that man actually thought he could escape her. That shocked disappeared as the flame raging inside her mind devoured it. He convulsed, his limbs moving into impossible directions. She looked on; unaware of how disgusted she should feel, the flame and the void had done its job. As the last convulsion ended, Sakura jumped, unaware that she had jumped down 6 stores of the restaurant and survived, she landed on the concrete sidewalk with her hands barely brushing its grainy surface. Sakura reflexively clogged her nose, a trick she learned during some of her more bloody jobs. She no longer felt the wind, as it was, she no longer felt anything as she strolled carelessly down to where the body laid. She delicately inserted one of her boots under the body and with a slight push it turned over. Sakura's emotionless face carefully took in the man's body. She spotted the dart. Her employer had especially emphasized on her to remove the dart and so she did, crouching on the balls of her feet. Her hands fished out a band- aid, rubbed it with the plentiful dirt around her on the ground, and carefully placed it over the tiny wound, making it look as if he was on drugs. Sakura picked up the dart and laid it in its case, looked around, and left. ************************************ yeah yeah I no it sucked. first times always hard. 


End file.
